fairy tail gender bend
by fairytail.fandoms
Summary: team natsu found a book after going on a job but cant read it. when they hand it over to levy she is able to figure it out. but with a conseqence. all of fairytail has bin gender swaped. even lucys spirits have changed. can they fiz it in time. will natsu and gray become weaker or stronger after becoming a girl.
1. Chapter 1

fairy tail genderbend

chapter one:  
(in fairytail)

Natsu pov:

today team Natsu were going on a job for Lucys rent. we had to recover a magic book that had some

odd magic stored in it. we had to get it and we decided to take it and put it in the fairytail

Erza in the back. but of course ice princess said "flame brain watch were your going" he said as

i was about to walk into a wall. i growled at him "shut up ice princess" he glared at me and

said "you wanna go flame brain". Erza banged both of our heads. i glared at her "really Erza". i

guess we were being a little to loud because i heard snickering. i saw how all of team Natsu got

in a fighting stance. we saw how a bunch of guys started laughing and snickering. there was alot

of them but we have done alot worse then this. we charged quickly as i did fire wing attack.

Lucy pov:

i charged and said "I call loke" i said swinging his key in the air as he blinded like half of

them and they fell to the floor. i highfived him and sent him back. i Said "i call virgo" i said

as virgo came out and dug a hole under a group of them as they fell in there own personal holes.

i called scorpio to attack them with his sand as they were stuck. i told them to go back.i

smiled at team Natsu as a bunch of them were down and like only five were still up. Erza sent a

few swords at them and they were down. we looked around and finally found the book. it had an

infinity sign on it and a girl and boy sign on each side. but it was quite hard to understand.

the book was pretty old and alot of the cover was torn apart. i held it as we walked back to

fairy tail laughing about how easy this job was. i laughed as i acted like i was one of them

falling. every one laughed at that. we went to the guild and said hi to every one. romeo sent

Natsu a blue fire and he started shivering. i laughed as romeo started apologizing again. i

walkedw over to Levy to ask her if she could read what was inside. mostly beacuse when we found

it neither of us could even understand what it was saying. so i as i sat down next to Levy i

showed her the book. she put on her glasses and brought out a bunch of books. i gasped because

she was still just sitting down. how much books does this girl have with her. i sighed as she

started reading book from book from book. i leaned back on my chair and sighed. i heard her say

"curva de genero infinito" (gender bend infinite in spanish). a white light flashes and no one

not even me could see. after a while of blinking and shouting from person to person. then i

looked around as the light started going down. i started calling Levy "Levy Levy Levy" i said

getting a bit of my vision back. i heard Levy saying "Lucy were are you Lucy" Levy said in a

very dark voice. i heard her smack her hand against her mouth. i then saw someone if front of me.

it was a tall and a littel bit buff with short blue hair. he had a orange shirt that and blue

pants on. i screamed and heard my own voice. it was dark and the boy in front of me started

pointing and screaming at me. i screamed back and in a full minuted the whole guild was screaming

or pointing at someone. but then Levy said to me "Lucy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy pov:**

i gasped as i felt my chest. it was flat. completly flat. i pulled up my shirt and it showed a

six pack that was like really there. i pulled it up even higher and it showed a guys body. i

screamed and so did the boy next to me. i looked at him closley "Levy is that you" I said

looking at the man. "Lucy is that you" and in unison we both said "yes". then i watched as a

bunch of people i didnt even know were running around crazy. i saw an old lady at the table

staring at her chest. i got up and ran over to her. i said "master is that you" i said a

bit hopful it wasnt. the old lady said "Yes who are you " the old lady said standing up on the

table. "its me Lucy i think i know whats happened. she gasped at me and saiD "please tell me"

she said trying to smile. i told him about the book and how Levy said the words "curva de genero

infinito" (gender bend infinite). he nodded and told me to tell every one else. I ran over to

the stage and explained it very quickly, every one was still freaking out staring at themselves.

i saw someone who looked like Natsu but a girl. he screamed "Lucy i have chesstttttttttttttttt!"

there so heavy " he said poking them. i gasped because he literally looked like me but with

longer and pink hair and his outfit. i saw Erza in the corner changing from armor to amor to

armor. they all looked so different. I heard Gajeel screaming around. i saw Gray of course

trying to take of his shirt but some guy that i guessed was juvia was stopping him. i gaped as i

saw every one trying to figure out who was who. i could only tell because of the guys\girls and

the girls\boyses hair. i sighed and after like three hours every one started calming down. Gray

finally took his shirt of like one time though so he was itching in the corner. i saw Natsu

still poking his chest. Wendy actually didnt reaelly have a difference between the two. mostly

because it looks like she just cut her hair. but if i told her that she would burst out crying.

i sighed and started walking back over to wending sulking. i sat next to her and plopped down on

the chair. she sighed and started reading the book again just quicker this time and she tried to

not say anything outloud to make another mistake.

** the next day**

**Lucy pov:**

i sighed as i walked into the guild. i was kinda scared because Levy was still not able to find

the cure to this stupid gender swap. i walked in with happy which seemed like the only member of

fairytail that wasnt affected at all. even lily and carla changed. i sighed even more as u sat

next to Natsu. who was still poking his chest. i grabbed his hand without a struggle and it

seemed like he got weaker. or was it that i got stronger. either way i held on tight just so he

would stop being so annoying. know i see how Natsu and Gray feel when im being naggy and stupid.

i saw him trying his best. Natsu then tried to turn his hand on fire put it came out blue. i

almost started laughing. i guess this also ment our magic changed to. i let go of Natsus hand

and pulled out virgos key. virgo was know a muscualr man with short hair and in a butlers

outfit. my mouth dropped to the floor with the rest of the people who saw. i told virgo to go

back. i called loke and again my mouth dropped to the floor. loke was know a girl with long

orange hair and a tub top with shorts and a jacket. i started laughing like crazy. he looked

down and screamed like a girl. he looked at me and continued screaming. i started laughing like

crazy. loke was a girl. i mean a girl. i couldnt believe it. know it was worse he is a play boy

girl. i dont even know what that is. i told him to go back or use his own magic. i was scared

to use aquiras. i sighed even more as he started using his own magic and screamed around the

guild asking who was who. he finally went away as i sighed. it seemes every ones magic as either

increased or just changed in generally. i saw Gajeel or whatever were sitting with Levy. she was

talking with him and it looks like he was helping Levy. i smiled, i guess becoming a girl helps

Gajeel actually makes him want to show how he wants Levy. i smiled at them and saw Levy looking at me. i winked at

her but i guess that doesnt work any more since im a guy but i bet she still got the message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy pov:**

me and team Natsu were thinking of going on a mission despit all the gender swap. we went on a

job to stop a possesd work shop. as we got on the train Natsu was already getting sick. no one

talked at all. Natsu tried to get up but almost threw up trying. i laughed a bit and was about  
to

put my hair in pony tail. but of course i only felt my sorta short hair. it was still blonde but

i couldnt even put it in a pony tail which really sucked. i slupped onto the chair next to Erza.

who seemed like the only person who wasnt really sulking. she like Wendy didnt change much. her

chest srunk and her hair looked like she cut it and most of her armor didnt change either. I was

looking out the window. i saw everyone being normal person looking normal with there normal gender. lucky them. the train stopped after a  
while.

i lifted natsu up and put his or her arm around my shoulder and brought him or her outside. i

walked with him until he could stand on his own. i sighed as he was blushing a bit. i never saw

natsu blush as i guy but as a girl. i totally feel like we switched bodys. i sighed as we walked

into the shop which was a puppet shop. as we walked in a spider landed on grays shoudler. since

he couldnt stop trying to take his shirt of we just put a bunch of bandages covering his chest.  
i

saw how he literally squiled and jumped like a little girl. and i guess in this case i would scream to if a spider landed on my bair shoulder

. as we walked inside we heard creaking and cracking. liike a metal thing  
moving

or something wooden crashing into something lightly. i pulled out lokes key just in case. every

one else got the idea i heard happy bringing out his wings "Im scared". he said almost shivering

onto natus leg. i glared at him so he would shut up. happy went behind natsu who i just notice

was shorter then me and so was gray. i guess being a girl makes you shorter. i walked farther

into the store and saw a bunch of little eyes staring at us from above. i saw gray send a purple

ice lance at them. the eyes just went upside down but some stayed the same. natsu sent a blue

flame at them and as the flame showed that they were wooden dolls. one of them ran to gray and grew into a wooden version

of him as a guy. four more came and changed into natsu as a guy,erza as a girl, and me as a

girl self. even happy as a girl. every one counting the counter parts got into a stance. since

they were wooden they couldnt go as fast as we could. but since they were our origanal selfs

they also had our abilities and our streangths. but what i didnt get was that it was just like a

mirror. whenever natsu punched with fire the wooden doll did the same. whenever erza requiped so

did the wooden dall. i had a plan. i called plue and so did my wooden version. i reached out my

hand to see if it would copy. it actually did. i saw a hammer on the table near the wooden doll

me. i reached out and acted like i was grabbing the hammer. i saw the wooden doll doing the

same. i moved my hand to me and a few inches away from my face i acted like i was banging the

hammer on my head and the wooden dall actually did it. the wooden doll fell on the ground with a

battered head. i told them what to do. one after one the dolls were

battered and beaten. i sighed as i picked the hammer up but i got a splinter. i tried to get it out but

forgot i dont have nails. i sighed as team natsu was know walking out. natsu sent a tiny flame

at the shop as it burned. we laughed as we walked back to the guild which seemed like usial.

marijane smiled at use in her tux and said "how was the job" she said wiping the counter. erza

went over and talked to her. i smiled and walked over to levy who was still stuck reading the

books. i sat down next to her. i saw gajeel walking over with a bunch of books. he placed them

on the table and smiled at levy. he said "i got all the books levy-chan" He said in a very light

voice as he started smiling at her as she thanked him. gajeel was helping her i guess. but why

was he blushing. i started elbowing her as levy playfully glared at me. i smiled and got up to

leave them in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

lucy pov: i walked home with plue on the railing of the side walk near the lake. some guys on a

boat said "hey mr. be careful its dangerouse". i gritted my teeth angrily. i walking into my

apartmant as i ran past the land lady. i walked inside and sighed. none of my clothes changed

besides the one i wore that day. so i took out a couple of shirts and sowed up a few to fit my

new skinney body. i sighed as i sewed up my favorite shirt. since it was the middle of summer i

got hot easily. i went in the bathroom and took a long cool shower. when i came out natsu,gray,

and happy were sitting on my couch. i almost screamed at them but natsu and grays mouth hit the

floor as there faces went completly red not pink not a redish pink fully red. i looked down and

saw how i was only wearing a towel against my waist and how my whole body was wet. i started

blushing but not as much as them. i walked back into the bathroom and put on some pants. i

walked back out to get a shirt. there mouths were still on the floor as happy kept on trying to

put them back up. i pushed back my hair even though it was as short that it went to the tip of

my neck, it seems like thats how most of the girls hair were. but all the guys hair were super

long. especiallys elfmans. even though he wont admit it since he is flat chested. he always says

that "being a man means you dont turn into a woman" which was hilarouse since his magic changed

to. i smirked as natsu and gray slowly came back to life still a bit shocked since i still

couldnt find my shirt. i saw happy wearing every single one of the shirts i sewed up. i gritted

my teetha and started chasing him around my house. natsu and gray finally came back to life and

started helping me get happy because they still had rosey cheeks. we finally caught him but he

kept every single one but one that was really tight on me before and when i put it on it was

still tight. it showed every single thing on stomach and chest. they both wouldnt look at me for

the whole time they were there. i sighed and started writing my story. natsu started eating the

fire from my stove and gray was taking a nap on my bed. my hand started throbbing so i put a

bandage around it. i clenched my hands together as i picked up gray and put him on the couch as

i carried him like a princess. i gave him a blanket and a sighed as

natsu fell asleep so i put a couple of pillows on the floor and put him there and put a blanket

over him. i sighed and layed down as i changed into my pjs. and laid down. i thought about how i

hoped levy would figure how to fix this mess. i lost my touch in screaming for them to get out.

i started falling asleep as i heard happy scratching the walls. i ammeadiantly got up and held

him by his tail and said sounding very tired "happy please just go to sleep or something" i said

happy pov:

"aye" i said as i flew over to natsu and huddled into his arms.

lucy pov:

i sighed and giggled and jumped right into my bed and started falling asleep. i sighed as i

heard natsu lightly snoring. i smiled and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

lucy pov:

i woke up to some one poking my cheeks. one person was poking the right and the other person

poking the left. i woke up and knew i had bed head since a bunch of my hair was covering my

face. i pulled it away and rubbed my eyes. natsu adn gray were the one poking my cheeks. i

smiled at them and sat up. they both started fidgeting and "lu chan can we have breakfast" they

said not looking at me. as i got up and walked into the kithcen i made alot of eggs and one fish

. i came out with five different plates as i started stumbling in as i ammediantly started

putting them on the table. i geuss changing into a girl only changed a few things because they

are still slobs. they gobbled it up as happy started thanking me like crazy for the fish. i

smiled and started eating my eggs. we talked and laughed all morning. but natsu started pointing

how he thaught a spider web was on my arm. i sqealed and jumped up. i started swiping at it and

the string just started floating away. i sighed and said " i hate spider" i said as i rubbed my

arm a bit to make sure no spiders were on me. i smiled and told them i was going to change in

the bathroom and they both nodded blushing as they looked down. did i really blush this much i

thought as i grabbed some pants and a shirt. i came out with jeans with chains on the side and

a shirt that looked alot like natsus clothes. since we both didnt want to go buy new clothes the

three of us, gray, natsu and me decided to just swap old clothes. i walked out and got an outfit

for the two. i got a shirt that was like a tub top and shorts for gray and a frilly red shirt

with a black skirt with a belt. i sighed as they both started fidgeting with there outfits

asking if this was supposed to go there or with this supposed to be there. i said yes and no to

some and mabye to others. after like an hour of answering there questens. we went to the guild

every one else got the idea because i saw droy wearing something of levys and same with jroy.

even gajeel was wearing something of juvias but i see he cut it up. i would to if i was him. i

walked over to mirajne who seemed like the only person who already had something to wear. i

found that creepy but i saw erza asking her for something to wear. but i guess marijane reminded

her that she had armor because she jumped up and got into some armor. i smiled and saw very one

was getting used to the gender swap. of course gray was still having trouble keeping the

bandages on his chest. we decided to go on a job. of course erza stayed back again. she is the

only one still a bit uncomfertable. with it. i started scratching my head and decided to go on a

one were there is a house in the middle of the woods were a powerful wizard is and is keeping

every one out of the forest. me and the girls from team natsu started walking out with bumps on

our head from trying to beg erza to come with us to the mission. we walked out and go ton the

train to the forest to do the job.


	6. Chapter 6

natsu pov:

i felt so sick as i i layed on lucys lap. i groaned and felt like i was going to throw up. i saw

gray complaining in the corner about how im always feeling sick and how im so stupid. i would

have punched him but i felt to weak to do anything. not even insult him back about how he was so

weak as a girl. but i guess i have such horrible motion sickness i cant do what i do best every

time

lucy pov:

i sighed and patted natsus head as i leaned back. gray started making a bunch of mini ice hearts

and fairy tail signs. as the train stopped and natsu literally jumped up and ran out with happy

to the door. i sighed and walked out with gray. we walked out to see natsu kissing the floor and

saying he will never leave it ever again. i sighed and grabbed his collar and started dragging

him across the side walk to go to the forest. as we walked into the forest smoke started coming

out of no were. and it was really dense so it was super hard to see. i called pixus to see which

way we were going. because so far since natsu just got here we could not relay on his nose. we

asked pixus to tell us were north is and he pointed in some random direction. i smiled and told

him to leave. pixus vanished in a flash as we started walking. i started walking ahead with

virgos key in my hand. i started talking about how we should stick together. i looked behind me

and gray and natsu were gone. i sighed and started walking until i heard someone moving in the

leaves of a tree. i saw natsu and gray in the trees with a spider web on there arms and legs. i

sighed and grinned at them a giant spider came from a few trees away and sent a spider web on

there mouths. i jumped back since i hated spiders. i put virgos key back and took out cancers. i

called him and when he came he cut the spiders web easily but the spider i think got made as he

started chargin at the threee in the trees. i brought loke out to blind the spider and he did

easily but when the spider started crawling away he started acting like natsu on the first day of

the gender swap. he kept on poking his chest with a stick. i smiled at him and told him and

cancer to leave. cancer made happy stare at him. cancer now had a pony tail with a pincher at the

end. and his hands werent claws of a crab any more it was his nails. his nails were now a bunch

of claws. they scared me so much know but i bet they are getting teased about in the celestial

spirit world. i jumped in the air and grabbed a vine. i said " how about we hold on to this so no

more crazy animals takes us and the rest dont know about it" I said grinning at the two who were

rubbing there necks. "you to happy" i said smiling at the blue cat. "aye" he said grabbing the

end tight. i started walking until i saw a beat down cabin. in a place were all of the trees

seemed far away. we all walked into the area and natsu went up and banged very hard against the

door that it fell. we walked slowly but natsu screamed "HEY ANY ONE HERE" he said screaming to

the top of his lungs as he started marching around the place. i sighed and before he left smacked

him upside his head. he walked around and so did me and gray. happy went along with natsu. i

lookked into a room and saw very scary pictures. one picture had a bear mauling a mage. i knew

because i saw how the person was trying to do something with a blue swirl coming from his hand. i

shivered as i kept on walked around as i saw someone rocking in a chair. he turned to me grinning

evily. his beard was made of vines and leaves. i shivered again and stepped back. loke came

beside me im guessing using his own magic. he smiled at me im guessing getting used to being a

girl. the man grinned even more at use "Hello lucy heartfilia and stellar spirit leo the lion

welcome to my doman" he said cackling here and there. threw gritted teeth i said "who are you" i

said angrily. he said "im the puppet master im the person who told you to get the book, who told

you to go on the job for the cursed wooden shop." he said evily. i gritted my teeth even more as

he held out a doll. that looked like me in ever single way. i then felt strings on my arm but

when i tried to move them i couldnt. i couldnt move any part of my body at all.


	7. Chapter 7

lucy poV:

i struggled to get out of the strings but i couldnt even move at all. loke seemed a bit confused

at the strings. my leg know had strings around it and as he shaked the doll and i shaked two like

a rattle. my head limped on my shoulder. loke tried to shake me but the man in the grabbed the

doll and squezzed its stomach tight. i didnt move but almost screamed in pain. i winced as blood

came out of my lip since i was biting it so hard so i wouldnt scream. i saw loke gasping as he

tried to break the string. it wouldnt work.i saw the man moving the dolls legs. i said "loke run

and tell the others" i said as my leg went up quickly and kicked his side. as he fell on the

floor i stepped on his stomach as i started tearing . i said "loke go back" i said tearing up

even more as the man took a thorn of a rose that was on a shelf next to him. he stabbed the doll

which made me start bleading on my side. he made me walk out of the room. and look around. the

strings got tighter every single time i tried to escape from them. i heard happy around the

corner. i felt a hand over my mouth so i couldnt scream or worn them. i guess he was covering the

mouth of the doll. i heard happy saying "hey do you think lucy and gray are ok this place is

creepy natsu" happy said shivering. natsu smirked "lucys around the corner ask her" he said

cheerfully. i forgot he could smell me a mile away. i walked in the room he was in. he smiled at

me. i couldnt smile back even if i wanted to. he frowned and said "whats wrong" he said putting

his hand on my shoulder. my hand raised and i punched him in the face. he stumbled back. i tried

to kick him but he dodge. he looked confused i fell to teh floor twitching as spots on me

started bleeding. natsu looked confused as he rubbed his chin were i punched him but when he saw

the blood he came down and started going crazy. he kept on saying things like what should he do.

he saw a string with a dropped of blood on it since the i was laying down a bit of the string

caught in the blood. he got up and felt above me until he got all the string attached to my body.

he gritted his teeth and looked angrily into the distance as he burned them. he burned the string

like it was nothing. but the string didnt burn. the fire just travled from the spot he was

grabbing. the fire traveled to my hair and it started burning my ear. i winced as natsu put it

out. i couldnt move anything but my eyes. a single tear fell as i got up and started punching and

kicking him again. he mostly aimed for the strings but he never could hit it. i kept on hitting

him. i guess the doll couldnt fly because happy fly by me and grabbed the strings and flew me

into the room were the man was. he gasped as i layed like a doll on the floor with natsus hands

on fire. he punched the man with fire and burned him. the strings vanished after a while. of the

man and the strings on the doll were burned. gray came running in breathing heavily. he said

"what the heck happened" he said looking at me and a bruised natsu. i sighed as i got up and

started limping to happy who took me by the tail trying not to touch a gash. i grinned at the two

who looked at me sadly. i said "guys im fine" I said smiling at them as we went back to fairytail

so wendy could heal me. i came out happy as ever with all my scars gone. happy, gray, and natsu

hugged me until i fell on the floor. i laughed and hugged them back. erza walked to me with a

worried look she said "im sorry i wasnt there to help you lucy " she said looking down in shame.

i said "its ok erza its not your fault" i said smiled at her as i put my arm on her shoulder. she

smiled back and hugged me and i hugged her. i laughed "whats the big deal any way im not dead" I

said smirking.


	8. Chapter 8

lucy pov:

i smiled as i walked over levy when she finally wasnt talking to gajeel. she was taking a break

by doing a job. i saw jet and droy walking to her. as i walked to levy i over heard her saying

"sorry girls or boys or whatever im sorry but im going on a job with gajeel-kun sorry" she said

waving goodbye to them as she walked out with gajeel. but before she left the two boys said

"again levy" they said pouting. i sighed and laughed as i walked over to a

table nad fell asleep there. i laid there for a while until someone woke me up. it was natsu. i

rubbed my eyes and said "hey its late lets go home" he said smiling. i sighed as i sleepely

started walking out the guild. natsu smiled and helped me. when we got to the apartment i finally

was finally a wake. i decided to take a shower. before i went in the shower i told natsu to let

himself out. i came out raking threw my hair. i put on my pjs and went into bed. i felt

something warm next to me. i saw it was happy. i grinned and decided to prank natsu in the

morning. i was to tired to do it know. i fell asleep as happy cuddled into my arms as he kept on

saying in his sleep about fish. i laughed and finally fell asleep. i woke up to natsu on the

floor and happy in my bed. i totally forgot happy was here but when did natsu come. i guess he

was hiding somewere. i made cereal and i then woke up the two. as we ate and got to the guild

every one seemed so happy. levy was in a rush and know jet,droy, and gajeel were helping her. she

jumped in the air nad said " i found it" she said jumping up and down. cana cheered and started

drinking a barell of something. i ran over to her and learned that she figured out how to change

us back to normal. we had to go to dangerouse places to get something to make a smoke to turn us

back to usall. i cheered and fugured out we already had most of the things we just needed two

more items. team natsu was getting one and cana,gildarts, and gajeel and levy would get the other

one. we were finally going back to normal. finally no more waring natsus and grays clothes. no

more going into the boys batheroom yay. we had to go into a mountain and find a rare type of

plant that makes your magic power increas. its really rare and we used to have it but we used it

up. and the other team had to get something in a forest. as we started walking up the mountain. a

bunch of those crazy monkeys that once beat up romeos dad. i remember that but know im stronger

and these things are nothing. this time erza came with us finally so this mission would be easy.

we walked up the snowy mountain after we drove up the mountain well at least were there was a

road. of course natsu had motion sickness again. he waved his hair and got out as happy as ever.

natsu pov:

i walked proudly out of car still felling a bit of motion sickness. i sighed as i covered my

stomach. i felt like throwing up. happy patted my back as i smiled at him. we started walking up

the mountain. lucy of course even as a guy started whining about how its so cold and how she is

going home. i sighed as i gave lucy the blanket i always carry. i smiled at her as she still was

shivering. then a giant valcon came out with five right behind him. i dropped my bags and put my

hands on fire. i saw erza get a sword and gray had his hands in position and lucy got loke and

virgo out. i grinned and said "im all fired up" I said as i punched one in the face as he fell on

the floor with a burnt mark. i said "fire dragon roar" as i sent the one on the floor to a wall.

i saw lucy kicking three of them with loke and virgo. she was doing pretty well while being a

guy. i watched as gray froze a bunch and kicked them of the ledge. and of course erza was slicing

them up. this really was the strongest team and it doesnt matter if were boy or girl.


	9. Chapter 9

lucy pov:

we were fighting a bunch of stupid monkeys that didnt know when to just stop bothering us. i took

out three of them out of the six that attack us, there was one big one and five behind him. i

took out three of course with the help of my stellar spirits. i used cancer,loke,and aries. which

were pretty helpful. natsu took out one and erza took out the big one. gray started complaining

about how we left none of them for him and how natsu should have just stayed having motion

sickness. natsu said "dont blame me blame lucy she or he took most of them out, she actually beat

us to the monsters this time". gray glared at me and i started to rub my neck inasently. we

looked around and fownd a bunch of the plant under bunch of snow that were pushed around from

the fighting and the destruction. we picked all of the plant up so every one in the guild was

ready to be back to there normal self from this potion. we started walking back to the spot were

the cart was but about twenty more of those stupid monkeys came. we all got in a fighting stance.

i brought out aries and scorpio. i charged for them quickly with my whip. i took out three of the

monkeys again as natsu got five and gray got five and erza got the rest. i guess my victory lap

of beatig more monsters then them vanished when there was more of these crazy monkeys. we ended

up gong back to fairytail very late since out of no were a snow storm came out of no were that

almost ruined the cart but just ruined a wheel which we had to fix. so it took a long long

extremely long time to get back to the guild. the other team already was there with there item

when we got to the guild. after we gave levy the ingrediants she started right away. every one

was surrounding levy and giving her whatever she needed no matter what it was. whenever she asked

for water juvia was there. when she said she needed a napkin or something some one else was

there. when she needed help freed was there. whenever she needed a new ingrediance someone would

go out to get it. in about five hours she finally was able to make the position with only about

five injuries from explosions. when she was done she cheered with every one else. i cheered with

team natsu to finally wear my own clothes. especially since natsu has been wearing most of my

clothes and burning them and gray has been freezing them. levy went onto the stage with it and

asked evergreen to get something to spray every one with it. every one got in line girls that

were boys were going first. i couldnt stop smiling because i missed my old body and i know my

celestial sprits did to. levy came spraying them on every one. after like one minute my back went

back to normal. i cheered and looked at every one else and they were cheering to. levy then

spread herself. gajeel picked her up and put her on his shoulder. every one started cheering for

her as they clapped for her. jet and droy were back to glaring at gajeel. but then the doors

opened. it was laxus. he screamed so loud that every one shut up "YOU COULDNT WAIT FOR ME COULD

YOU" he said pointing to his still girl body as he stared at every one else who was back to

normal. every one started laughing because of one thing. not how laxus was still a flat chested

girl. but how levy used the last bit for herself. she most of it for every one else.

freed,bixlow, and ever green started trying to keep him back from rampaging the place. every one

started laughing as laxus slipped on some of the wetness from the postion and he turned into a

guy again. but then someone else caught every ones attention. it was happy. he said "why did i

get spraid" he said pointing at himself since know he was a girl cat. a blue girl cat that was

whining about how there was no more as he started screaming at laxus for taking the last of the

postion.


	10. Chapter 10

the end hoped you like it and just comment

if you think i should make a sequil again hope you liked it 


End file.
